Romance between the Lightning Dragon and the White Neko
by Snowdust Haku15
Summary: Seventh story of my 'Romance between' series. This one-shot is set between Laxus Dreyar and Lisanna Strauss, the Lightning Dragon Slayer and youngest sibling of the Strauss family of Fairy Tail. That is all for now, please enjoy and review.
**Romance between the Lightning Dragon and the White Neko**

 **Hello everyone Snowdust Haku15 here with another story, this is my seventh story for my 'Romance between' series. This one will be between Laxus Dreyar and Lisanna Strauss of Fairy Tail that I thought up after seeing how friendly he was with her. This will be set shortly after they return from Tenrou Island and Laxus and Lisanna sneak off to have some reacquainting time.**

 **I don't own the characters for Fairy Tail**

* * *

 **-Substitute Guild Hall of Fairy Tail-**

"I'm going to fight!" Romeo, the son of Fairy Tail's Fourth Master Macao, exclaimed as he moved to counter the bastards that kept abusing their guild. "If things keep up, Fairy Tail's name will be meaningless!"

The Twilight Ogre flunky he was challenging merely smirked before he blew out the flame that had formed in the boy's hand. "That name became worthless long ago," the man said as he lifted the studded kanabao from his back and began swinging it as Macao rushed forward to save his son. "You bitches will never rise above us for as long as you live!"

However before the club could come close to the young boy, the man found himself flying to the other side of the shabby guild hut from a kick to the back, impacting the request board. "What the-?" One of the man's comrades exclaimed as the four remaining members of Twilight Ogres squad turned to face the young man that now occupied the spot their friend had been in a few seconds ago.

Before they could react, one of them found himself frozen in a block of ice while two of the others found themselves being bashed down by an iron pillar and a sword, and the last member found himself knocked on the head by a giant fist.

"WE'RE BACK!" Came the shout of one rosy haired boy from where he stood in front of a large group of people the members of Fairy Tail hadn't seen in such a long time, making many of them gape.

"We're back."

"Hey everyone!"

"Alcohol, Alcohol!"

"What's up with this tiny guild?"

"This is such a cute place!"

"Yo."

"We've come home!"

"Y-you guys…!" Macao stuttered out with tears rolling down his cheeks at the sight of the people he had long since thought dead, while his son's eyes had widened to the size of dinner plates.

While everyone began to party and throw questions around about how everything had gone over the past seven years, two figures snuck out the doors, the larger of the two; a muscular young man with golden blond hair and a lightning shaped scar over his eye; guiding a white haired girl four years his junior with his large hand over hers outside after making sure no one had seen them leave.

* * *

 **-Lisanna and Natsu's strawhut-**

"Oh! Are you sure we should be doing this Laxus-kun?" Lisanna Strauss, youngest member of the Strauss siblings, asked as the man mentioned made her moan from kissing her neck just beneath her jaw, her hands weaving inside the youngest Dreyar's hair. "What if somebody finds us?"

"Don't worry about it Lisanna-chan," the twenty-two year old man said as he looked her in the eyes, stormy grey and dark blue, meeting for a moment before he claimed her soft lips again. The girl in question merely let another moan out as his lips roamed from her mouth to nipping her ear as the young man pressed her against the floor, their clothed forms rubbing against each other while Lisanna's dainty hands were roaming the soft, spiky mess of gold that was Laxus' hair, the man's big calloused hands were holding her hips as if claiming no one else could have her while he kissed, licked and bit the soft flesh of her neck.

Some more moans from the two later as the dragon slayer's hard on rubbed against her clothed crotch and the two started a searing makeout. Their tongues wrapping around the other, both fighting for the prize of leading and not too surprising, given how dominant he was, Laxus won the battle and invaded the white haired girl's mouth.

Soon, the yellow haired man's hands wrapped around her small form and picked her up, showing the strength of his upper body as he moved them to the wall of the hut and then around in the air for a bit, their heated kiss not breaking until the youngest Strauss sibling was dropped onto the futon that Laxus had taken from his own requip space before they began.

Her lithe body bounced a few times on the bed from her impact and almost immediately Laxus was over her and kissing her wildly, his large calloused hands going up and down her sides. Her skirt and shirt quickly found themselves being lifted up a bit from his touches and more of her creamy skin was exposed for the man to slide his hands onto. Being slightly ticklish despite having reached the age of eighteen, Lisanna giggled at his touch, making Laxus moan into her mouth at the sensation of her joy on his lips, before he pulled back to look at the white haired, blue eyed angel he had claimed.

The youngest Dreyar looked down at her for a few seconds, before Laxus's mouth travelled down back to her neck, leaving a few nips with his sharp canines here and there, before he moved down to her collar bone. Gaining low and husky moans to vibrate through her throat.

Laxus found her pink shirt to be in his way as he traveled past her collarbone and the article of clothing was quickly torn from her body and discarded, as was the remains of the man's purple shirt, that had sadly not survived his interactions on Tenrou.

While his mouth kissed every bit of skin he could find with a hungry desperation and his hands rubbed up and down her exposed thighs as her skirt kept being pushed up, Lisanna ran her hands over his sculpted from stone chest; the petite girl wondering how the giant above her had become so powerful despite the fact that he was the master's grandson.

Soon she was snapped from her musing as the feeling of her breasts being nipped on by his teeth brought her blue eyes to a close and her hands roaming his hair more. Moaning in pleasure, the girl gripped her lover's golden locks, it had been so long since she had last experienced such pleasure, and that was from their first coupling when she was fifteen and the month before she had been lost to the anima that had kidnapped her from her sister.

His rough hands quickly joined his mouth to work on her breasts as noises of pleasure came from the girl he was pleasuring. Encouraged by her moans and fast breathes, Laxus slowly licked the pink nipple of her left breast, making the woman below him arch her back in pleasure in order to gain more from his tender touch.

Deciding that he had enough of the foreplay; the Dreyar sat up on his knees and wiped his mouth. He then started on removing his belt and Lisanna getting the message slipped her skirt and panties down and off of her slender legs. Once both were completely naked from the lightning dragon slayer discarding his dark leather pants and throwing them to where they joined the rest of the clothes, the two of them stared at each other in a lustful aura.

Lisanna quickly took charge of the situation like her sister often would in the past by sitting up and placing her soft hands on Laxus's muscular chest and pushed the man down to lay on his back and take in the sight of his massive shaft, the girl once again wondering if it was because of the dragon slayer lacrima in him or if all of the Dreyar's were all this gifted in the sack.

Shaking her head to remove the disgusting thought that invaded her mind about the tiny old master of Fairy Tail having a prick this large and she moved to where her soaked quim was located directly above the older mage's cock.

There were some tears leaking from her beautiful blue eyes when she dropped down on him, his large cock filling her quickly and reminding her greatly of her first time. Her hands stayed on his chest for a few more minutes before the two of them began moving their hips in unison and they found a rhythm that they could easily go with.

Laxus gave a deep grunt while his lover moved up and down his hard shaft, her tight and wet cunt wrapping around his large rod with a vice grip, making him happy that she seemed to not have had sex with anyone since the time he took her before her disappearance. The hut quickly became filled with the scent of sweat and sounds of ecstasy, the sounds of moans and grunts along with the slapping of skin filling the air.

The man's hands moved from the young woman's bouncing breasts to her hips, he noticed the weariness that overtook her lithe frame after a short while and helped her move up and down. Tears of pleasure flowing from her dark blue eyes as more cries of pleasure echoed throughout the hut and the small clearing around it.

Soon the positions were switched to where Lisanna was on her back, her hands curled into fists, holding onto his hair as Laxus' hips slammed into her pelvis. Grabbing her legs as he thundered into her cunt, Laxus moved the two appendages onto his tattooed shoulder and the Strauss sibling mewled like a newborn kitten from the new-found pleasure soaring through her as her cat takeover side showed itself. Moaning in pleasure with each movement, she could feel the pressure building in the pit of her stomach.

The pressure was like one of those geysers she had seen when on missions with her sister and brother, and she felt like it was about to explode at any second.

A few more hard thrusts from his pelvis meeting her own and her orgasm exploded from her body with an earthshaking cry as the whitette threw her head back, her breath now coming out in deep pants.

A few more thrusts from the Dreyar heir while she was in her haze of orgasmic bliss and the young man fired several shots of his seed into her womb as he slammed his hips into her for one last time. He proceeded to stay inside of her for a few more minutes as he waited for his seed to stop spurting out in it's lengthy ropes as the two gazed into each other's eyes lovingly.

Lisanna silently brought up on her hands to cup his face as she finally came down, her thumb lightly tracing the sweaty skin of his face while his large hand cupped her own.

Pulling out of her, he laid down next to his lover, pulling her to his chest. Lisanna gazed at him lovingly through half lidded blue eyes that felt like they could see through him at anytime. Leaning towards him from her sideways position, the young girl gave him a light kiss that he returned in kind before he pulled her flush to his muscular torso and pulled his large wool blanket over their nude forms.

"I love you Laxus," Lisanna murmured as she snuggled up closer to him, getting a gentle smile from the giant man.

"I love you too my little kitten," came his rumbling response as he placed his chin on top of her head and pulled her closer to him, enjoying the feeling of her naked flesh and breasts pressing against him.

* * *

The next morning came too soon for the two Fairy Tail mages; Lisanna woke up to the glare of the rising sun, and at first her mind was covered in a haze of confusion as to why she was naked and why she was in her and Natsu's old hut from the childhood, naked. Then, after a moment of memories surged back into her when she sat up and her body ached from all the pleasure she felt last night, the Strauss sister remembered her coupling with the blond haired lightning dragon slayer… though if she had to admit it, seeing the naked form of the extremely muscular Laxus sleeping beside her with his arm draped over her nude waist helped in that regard.

Removing his arm from around her waist, the youngest sibling of the Strauss family stood up, wobbling a bit as she moved, suddenly remembering how it felt to move after she lost her virginity to the very man sharing her bed.

Pulling her skirt and torn shirt on, the girl tried and successfully did not trip over any of their discarded possessions as she made her way to the door of the small hut in order to get some fresh air. However what she saw upon her exit made her pale and her blood freeze as she found herself staring at the master of her guild, Makarov Dreyar, the grandfather of the man she just slept with, smiling gleefully at her alongside Gildarts, Cana along with the two horrified forms of Natsu and Happy, and her older sister a happy Mirajane, who was holding back a raging Elfman from where the man was attempting to storm into her hut to kill the man that defiled his precious sister.

"EEP!"

* * *

 **Hey there guys, how did you like this one shot between Laxus and Lisanna? Now normally I know everyone is all about Laxus being with Mirajane since they are both monsters in terms of raw power, however I decided that I wanted to make one where he was with her little sister Lisanna instead after watching the episode of the seven years timeskip after everyone was freed from the Fairy Sphere spell Mavis cast in order to save them from Acnologia.**

 **That is all for now, PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT!**


End file.
